The War of Fate
by Tarafina
Summary: With the loss of his brother, Dean vows to keep his promise and live the apple-pie life with Chloe, but God has other ideas. Trying to put himself together, he sets in motion the fate of humans, demons and angels alike and who will win is anybodies guess.


**Title**: The War of Fate  
**Series**: Fate – Part II of III  
**Category**: Smallville/Supernatural  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst/Drama/Humor/Action  
**Ship**: Chloe/Dean  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Word Count**: 747  
**Warning(s)**: There is **a lot **of sexual content in this story. As well as fighting, dark/angsty themes, and I would highly suggest reading **The Heart of Fate** first, or you'll be _really_ confused...  
**Summary**: Following the loss of his brother, Dean vows to keep his promise and live the apple-pie life with Chloe, but God has other ideas. Trying to put himself together, Dean sets in motion the fate of humans, demons and angels alike and who will win is anybodies guess.

_**The War of Fate  
**_-Novel-

_It was an April morning when they told us we should go  
__And as I turned to you, you smiled at me, how could we say no?_

_With all the fun to have, to live the dreams we always had  
__With all the songs to sing, when we at last return again _

_Sending off a glancing kiss, to those who claim they know  
__Below the streets that steam and hiss, the devil's in his hole _

_Oh to sail away, To sandy lands and other days  
__Oh to trust the dream, Hides inside and never seen. _

_Into the sun the south the north, at last the birds have flown  
__The shackles of commitment fell, in pieces on the ground _

_Oh to ride the wind, To tread the air above the din  
__Oh to laugh aloud, With dancing eyes we caught the crowds, yeah_

_To seek the man whose pointing hand, The giant step unfolds  
__To guide us from the curving path, That churns up into stone_

_If one bell should ring, in celebration for a king  
__So fast the heart should beat, As proud the head with heavy feet, yeah _

_Days went by when you and I, bathed in eternal summers glow  
__As far away and distant, Our mutual child did grow _

_Oh the sweet refrain, Sooths the soul and calms the pain  
__Oh Albion remains, sleeping now to rise again _

_Wandering and wanderings, What place to rest the search  
__The mighty arms of Atlas, Hold the heavens from the earth _

_Oh The mighty arms of Atlas,  
__Hold the heavens from the earth  
__From the earth... Earth…_

_I know the way, know the way, know the way, know the way  
__I know the way, know the way, know the way, know the way  
_

_Oh the mighty arms of Atlas Hold the heavens from the earth  
__From the earth._

- Achilles Last Stand by **Led Zeppelin**

**Prologue.**

Chuck Shurley was not sitting on a cloud somewhere, supreme overlord to the angels he'd once abandoned. He didn't wander the garden with good friend and supporter Joshua, seeking understanding. Where he was, did not matter. What he was planning, however, did.

The God that many humans considered him was not all what they might expect when they set eyes on the real thing. Scruffy, late thirties to mid-forties, with a long love for alcohol and virgin-like women; he did not appear to be the creator of all things angel and human. Instead, he seemed a regular man, even pitiful in some respects; more human than God. And it was that which let him live among them, undetected, unaffected by the problems above, in the heaven he himself had created. Many -demon, angel, and human alike- would argue that he didn't care; that he left home and watched carelessly as all that he had built fell to pieces. They would say that he was a cruel God that didn't lift a finger when the apocalypse took the lives of many good people, including one who had willingly sacrificed himself.

But Chuck did not have time to sit down and argue semantics. What he had done and what he continued to do were all part of an idea he had concocted a very long time ago. The people and players in this test of his didn't even know they were a part of it. Or at least, _most _of them didn't. Perhaps there was an inkling, a suspicion, but they were often overshadowed by the problems so many of them faced on a daily basis or their own plans of world-ending disaster. And so he played the ignorant prophet, out to sell a few books off bad headaches and a woe-is-me attitude. The truth was, however, the pieces were always moving, the Fates always showing him their hand so he could play around them.

Part One of his test had been completed; Lucifer had risen and so the apocalypse began. With it came Michael, an eager-to-please archangel out to kill his brother, whether it destroyed humanity in the process or not, he couldn't care less. And caught in the middle were the humans; the sons of Mary and John Winchester, treading a thin line between good and bad, trying their best to convince themselves that despite all they'd done, deep down, they were still on the right side. And yet surprised when they really _were_.

The heroes and the villains of his test were not what most would expect. Preconceived notions of what was good and what wasn't were thrown out the window as the truth began its sharp slap in the face. Not all angels were righteous and not all humans were insignificant in the grand scheme. A mullet-rock loving demon hunter had lived and died and began the apocalypse when he gave in and gave up against the torture suffered in the fires of hell itself. And upon rising, his hope had taken a nosedive, but still… like the hero he had been molded into, both by his father John and his heavenly creator, he kept fighting.

It was all of the troubles he'd gone through in his life that led him to this point, where instead of giving up like a good portion of his soul dearly wanted to, he did his best to keep his vow and tread forward in a life he didn't know. With his wife by his side, he aimed to live the way his brother Sammy had wanted him to; apart from the war and demons and whatever hell they brought with them. But as much as Dean Winchester might want this, might _try _for this, it was not his fate. As the second part of Chuck's test began to unravel, so too would Dean. For the loss of his brother, the downward spiral of his life, and the constant questions that nagged the back of his mind.

Chuck would not answer these questions. And perhaps, Dean would never have the answers he wanted. What he would have was a chance at retribution, at a future, and a life that might not have all the trimmings of normal, but a few of the side benefits he deserved. It wouldn't be easy, but then… What in Dean Winchester's life ever had been?

And so God watched as the many being tested took their first step toward the inevitable; the war of fate.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Because of the graphic nature of this story, all future chapters will be posted _solely _on my _**LiveJournal**_. There is a link to my LJ on my profile for those interested!


End file.
